the half-blood chronicles
by scyrus42
Summary: a man who lived alone, a girl he saved, and a tyrant who wants all half bloods dead. secrets will be kept, stories will be told, and face will be owned! telling anyone who did not see the cateegory, this is NOT percy jackson fic. this is my first fic so review with help.
1. a chanced meeting

Hello, greetings, and 'sup, this is my first fanfic so it may be horrible… or amazing, I don't know. But whatever it is, tell me in the reviews what I did right and wrong so I can make this the best it can be. Disclaimer: Anything that I could ever possibly be sued for, I don't own. I am not being specific because there are countless mods that may be referenced. And so, in the immortal words of the tenth doctor, Allons-y!

(things in bold are just authors notes and changes so… yea)

Half-Blood Chronicles chapter 1: A Chanced Meeting

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

Aaaaah, I love the forest at night, I was walking through the woods taking in the dark brown of the oak trees and the papery bark of the birch trees. I felt that all was right in the world that nothing could ever possibly go… ***BOOM* **wrong. It had started raining and not wanting it to ruin the dye in the purple-red cloak that I had spent Notch knows how long to perfect, I started to head back home.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

They were catching up to me, I knew I had no chance against these trained mercenaries when I ran from their custody, but still I ran. I glanced behind me only to see the mercenaries' swords and armor shining in the moonlight that broke through the leaves above us. I ducked and weaved my way through the forest trying and failing to get any headway whatsoever on the still approaching platoon. But as I turned another corner, I saw a man walking calmly through the woods and before I could react, I crashed into him.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I lay on my back looking up at a woman's face, she was apparently knocked out cold by the impact. I rolled her off of me and was about to wake her up when I heard a very gruff voice behind me "sir, step away from the prisoner" I happily obliged, not wanting anything to do with whatever was happening, but my curiosity got the better of me "um, may I ask what crime she committed to have a small army sent after her?" he looked at me with a puzzled but agreeing look "she committed no crime, she is a half-blood we were sent to capture her and bring her to her execution." My face became more and more disgusted with every word he said, no crime but she was a half-blood and that was reason enough to kill her?! I did not stand for this "pardon me, sir" I spat out the words with as much sarcasm as I could muster "but what is so bad about half-bloods, they're people like you and me and if you can't understand that then you can turn tail and leave, good day sirs!" I stood in front of the woman's unconscious form to block her from the soldiers. "Step out of the way or we will use deadly force" the mercenaries raised their swords only to be answered by a middle finger. "Over my dead body!" then two of them stepped toward me, swords out, only to be met by a sword in each of their chests. "Attack!" yelled the gruff mam who must have been their leader, but then the rest of his men ran at the sight of their dead comrades. I sheathed my swords and walked toward the leader, he was creeping backwards with his sword shaking in his hand, then I grabbed him by the neck and one of the rings on my hand began to glow and the man's screams were heard throughout the night.


	2. scyrus' hspitality

**Hello, it's me! Sorry for not uploading but I was waiting for advice in the reviews so anyway Geronimo! **

The Half-Blood Chronicles chapter 2: the hospitality of Scyrus

**Natalies P.O.V**

When I came to, I saw the man I had ran into holding a stone above my leg with pink energy flowing from the stone into my leg. "wh… who are you" I asked, fearing what the soldiers had told him while I was out. He glanced at me with a hint of a smile on his mouth "the name's Scyrus, and before you ask I am healing your sprained leg" he said before he went back to working on my leg.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

when I was finished healing the woman's leg, I helped her up "well, now that that's done, you should get back to wherever you live." I then turned on my heels and began walking back until I glanced at her, still standing there, with the face of someone who had been turned away so many times she had gotten used to it. I sighed " you don't have a home, do you?" I asked still glancing over my shoulder "if you want…you could stay with me." Her face lit up at my statement and she ran over next to me "what happened to the soldiers?" she asked me, I glanced backward at the pile of ash behind me and just kept walking.

**Natalies P.O.V**

We were walking through the forest for some time until we came across a small house. When we got inside it felt almost claustrophobic with the lack of space "this is your house?" I asked glaring at him but he just had a smart alec grin plastered on his face. "wait for it" he said as he raised his left hand, snapped his fingers and stuff started happening. The wood floor under us started shifting down the grinding of iron was dominant in Our ears, we kept going for a few minutes until the platform hit the bottom of the shaft.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

The door in front of us opened and for the millionth time I saw the dark corridor lined in marble. I stepped into the hall and the lights came on illuminating the pure white walls and floor along with the doors into the other rooms. The woman timidly followed me, bewildered at the hall itself as I walked to the other end of the hall to a balcony looking over a massive dark area. She stood next to me looking over the balcony, I simply cupped my hands to my mouth and yelled "LIGHTS" and the massive arrays of lights on the ceiling blared to life illuminating the enormous cavern filled with wires and machines and large vats of molten metal "home, sweet home


	3. the home of scyrus

**Sorry for the late upload I just kept putting off writing the story but I just made myself do it. As always review (it helps my ego:3) and enjoy-Scyrus**

**Natalie's P.O.V**

I looked around the massive cavern that was filled with hundreds of strange devices, I turned to scyrus "what are these things?" he smiled humbly "five years ago, I met an old man who gave me a book. At first it looked to be filled with nonsense, but later that month I finally picked up the book and began reading. The book turned out to be filled with recipes for amazing devices and magical tools, different techniques for making immensely powerful weaponry and skills to heal, it was what allowed me to do all of this" he gestured at the cavern of machines. "sooo… where will I be staying?" I asked, breaking him out of his nostalgic state "Right, follow me miss… sorry I didn't get your name." he said awkwardly "Natalie." I said, he then nodded "come with me miss Natalie" and he began walking down a tunnel.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

After walking through the maze of tunnels and taking an elevator lower down, we came into a dome shaped room with a massive blue bed, art on the walls, blue lamps on the floor, and a suit of dark purple armor on a stand off to the side. Natalie looked around the room with awe and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it "this is the softest bed I have ever felt!" she lay down and stretched out. "the blanket and sheets are dyed creeper fur" I said leaning against a wall, she looked at me with curiosity "I didn't know creepers had fur" I chuckled a bit "have you ever gotten close enough to check?" she went wide eyed "point taken." I then rested my hand on a lever near the door "now for my favorite part of this room" I pulled the lever and the floor lights went out, sending the room into blackness.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

after being in complete darkness for a while, lights came on _outside_ the room showing through the glass walls that we were underwater. "the glass is reinforced with obsidian, making it strong enough to hold back a wither." he said non-chelantly "I know, I checked." He then got up and walked over to a light blue block on the ground "if you want to get out just stand on here" he stood on the block "and press this button" he hit a button and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I stared at the block on the floor, dumbstruck, then I walked over to my new bed and went to sleep.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I re-materialized in my teleporter room, walked over to the one marked _master bedroom_ and perssed the button next to it, teleporting to my room. I ckucked my cloak onto the floor where it was promptly picked up by a golem and placed into a chest. "thank you William" I said and then kicked off my boots and got in bed. but as soon as I got to sleep, my dreams were of a destroyed town burning in the rain and a massive dark silhouette with a head wreathed in flames, my head.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Epic ending right? Just review (please, 1 review per chapter cannot feed my ego!) and tell your friends about my story (or not… just sayin') and goodbye **


	4. the legend of three

**Honestly I am just done with asking for reviews, no matter what I say I just get one review per chapter, but it's better than nothing… now just read the story au revue.**

**NataliesP.O.V **

I woke up in the early hours of the morning, I could tell from the pink-orange light coming through the water above me "I will never get used to this".

Just like Scyrus told me, I went over to that strange block on the floor of my new room and hesitantly pressed the button, I felt my stomach being turned inside out and I felt dizzy.

I was now standing in a pitch black room with two burnt out torches on the walls. I walked around in the fairly small room until I tripped and landed on another of the strange blocks, but as I was scrambling over the wall to grab something to help me up… I hit the button.

After I appeared in the new room, I was about to turn around and leave when I heard a quiet voice

"_pull up a chair and listen to me"_

I froze and looked behind me. I saw an enormous bed with someone sitting straight up on it. I looked closer and saw that it was Scyrus, then he spoke again, louder this time.

"_let me tell you the tale of the legend'ry three"_

Scyrus then opened his eyes and they were glowing white. I backed up, found a wooden chair, and did as he said, I sat and listened.

"_Heed the words that you I will tell_

_We start with the man who was born in hell"_

The voice I was hearing was Scyrus' but different, deeper, slightly metallic like a blaze.

"_He is known as the Netherborn_

_While his body is strong, his mind be torn."_

His voice became louder and louder with every word until the room was almost shaking with his booming voice.

" _while his actions show he is a brilliant light_

_His other half is black, dark as night._

_It should be a blessing he is the only of his kin_

_For his father is the white-eyed terror, Herobrine._

_His skin pale, his eyes blood red_

_His powers so great, he is feared by the undead."_

He paused, and I looked at him closely for the first time, realizing he fit the description somewhat well, except for the eyes.

"_the next in our tale is the enderborn,_

_By gods he was cursed by demons, sworn_

_But all that is left of his legent is a simple rhyme,_

_All the rest was lost to time._

_A hero Is a someone who didn't allow someone to die_

_Whether from war and strife, or they fell from the sky_

_And every hero needs a home,_

_They can't walk forever, do naught but roam._

_Whether it is a tent in the desert with all the thrills,_

_Or a lone standing castle surrounded by lush green hills."_

He paused again. I leaned forward on the chair, eager to hear more of the story.

"_the last of the three is the overborn,_

_She is kind and gentle but somewhat forlorn._

_She is always wandering, always lost_

_Unfazed by heat, rain, or frost._

_But one day, she will be given a home_

_By a strange man with a mysterious tome_

_They will meet, and he won't ask her name_

_Her eyes blue like the sea and hair like flame."_

My breath hitched in my throat as I realized that those were the events that happened today and I slowly put my hand to my mouth as I noticed that the overborn and I were somewhat similar.

"_these two will make bonds together_

_The one from the heavens, and the one from the nether._

_I have now finished this piece of lore,_

_Farewell my friend, my name is Capricor."_

His eyes stopped glowing and he fell back onto his bed… snoring. I got up from the chair and walked back toward the strange block, but this was the wrong one. When I re-appeared I was not in the dark room with the other blocks, but in a large room filled with groaning and the clicking of bones… so naturally I screamed.

**Longest chapter yet! *gives self high-five* sorry for taking so long… again but I am currently finishing this during my science final. So hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will have some backstory. bye**


	5. the skill of scyrus

**Alllllllllllllllllllllllllright new chapter (woo) I am honestly surprised that no one reviewed the fourth chapter, it being the longest, and that no one picked out the reference I made in the last chapter (if you find it I will give you an honorable mention next chapter) … there will be no hints. So here is the chapter with plenty of face being owned. Bai**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I was awoken to the sound of a siren, not loud enough to hurt but enough to be annoying. i went to my M.A.T.T (monitoring, analyzing, testing, and tracking) interface screen on my desk to check the cause of alarm.

The displayed message read "UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL ON TRAINING FLOOR" I read it with a confused look "but that is one of the more secure places in the base" I muttered to myself "the only way in would be through… crap!" I knocked my chair over and grabbed my gunbelt, boots, and my "special" gauntlets.

One of the gems on my gauntlets started glowing, I ran towards the wall, jumped and looked as if I was going to kick the wall, and then I vanished into thin air.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

I was surrounded by zombies and skeletons, they were getting closer and closer and just as I thought my life was over… he appeared.

He appeared out of nowhere and his foot slammed into the skull of a skeleton, grinding it into bonemeal on the floor with his heel, he then stood up and grabbed two large metal… things off of his belt.

He just pointed them at the mobs and I heard small bangs and the mobs heads just exploded, he began running through the crowd kicking and jumping over mobs, they were being maimed by these strange weapons of his.

When the last zombie fell, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "you saved my life!" I shouted but he was just standing there alert, I began to walk over to him until I heard a loud thud.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

The thumping was in sequence… like footsteps. I looked toward the noise and saw a hulking mutant zombie. I raised my guns, pulled the triggers, and…***click* *click* **that noise caused my heart to sink, until I realized what were holding the guns.

I dropped the guns and flexed my fingers. Lightning began arcing over the gauntlets, and they were humming. I pulled my hands back, balled them into fists, and let loose.

Beams of energy shot from the gauntlets and struck the brute in the chest and it froze. The massive zombie fell to it's knees and keeled over, dead.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

I was gaping at what happened. Without thinking, I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

He stood there awkwardly "you're welcome?" I let go of him "you saved my life" he grimaced "you are also covered in zombie blood.

I looked at myself and made the same expression he did, he then placed his hand on my shoulder and we disappeared.

We reappeared in the main hallway of his base and I felt the gut wrenching feeling I had when I used his transport blocks.

"go to your room, there is a door just outside of it that has a shower and bath to clean up." He looked exhausted then he walked into another room.

**-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line**

After I was done cleaning up and wondering how he made the water flow up, I wrapped myself in a towel, and looked around my new room for some clothes. I found some in a chest that looked suited more for a girl than a guy.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen eating my freshly cooked breakfast when I heard Natalie walk in, I looked at her and I dropped my fork.

She was wearing a worn pair of jeans, a light blue shirt, and a brown leather jacket. "i… ab, what" my attempts to create a meaningful sentence were failing, so I cleared my throat and tried again, "nice outfit" she giggled at my derpiness "I meant to ask you about that, why exactly do you have women's clothes?" I sighed and stared at my food "I didn't always live alone" she pulled up a chair and sat down "I'm not going anywhere"

"her name was andrea," I began "she was beauty incarnate, but one day there was an assassination of a local noble" she leaned in to hear better "the knife was one of mine, so I was framed. When they told me I was to be executed she jumped in front and asked to take the punishment for herself" Natalie gasped and I continued "then they made me watch as the put her head on the block and…" I closed my eyes as a tear fell from my eye, "this all happened three years ago" I pulled the book out of my pocket "researching, building, it was all I did for those three years to stop myself from going insane." I hung my head and I felt something soft on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Natalie's hand. I smiled slightly and we ate breakfast.

**How was that! This was probably not my best chapter but it was okay, you have to admit. So next chapter might be long as well I don't know yet the moment I finish these they are uploaded.**


	6. the blade and the steeds

**I'm back! Yet another chapter in this story. I don't have much to say now (that's a first) so… here you go.**

**Natalie's P.O.V**

It was a few weeks since I moved in with Scyrus and I already felt at home. He tried explaining a few times how some of his stuff worked, and I tried my hardest not to look confused.

That day I woke up, used the teleporter, ate some breakfast, and was walking back to the teleporter when I heard a rhythmic banging.

I followed the sound to a large iron door, and when I opened it I was met with an incredible amount of heat. In that room I saw Scyrus wearing a metal mask and hammering a piece of metal… shirtless.

He took a handful of white powder from a bucket next to him and dusted the side of the metal with it. He continued hammering until the metal appeared to be a sword blade, then he submerged the blade in a vat of water and pulled out the blade that had now turned a dark blue.

As he was working on the sword I was… examining him, his tan and powerful body working the metal like it was second nature and my mind began to wander.

When I finally blinked myself back to reality he was gone, then I felt a tapping on my shoulder and I turned to reveal a mildly annoyed Scyrus holding the medium sized sword.

"Here you go" he said as he handed me the surprisingly dense weapon. "what is this for?" I asked curiously "we are going somewhere" he answered while putting his red shirt back on. "where?" I asked, even more curiosity welling up in me.

"The only place other than here," he banged on the stone brick wall "that I can call home." He looked briefly reminiscent and then walked out of the boiling room.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

We were outside of the fort with Natalie's new cobalt sword strapped to her waist and my lucky magnum at my side. "so, how are we going to get there?" she asked, "another teleporter or something?" I gave a chuckle "teleporters have limited range" I pulled a small metal whistle out of my pocket, "we will be using more… traditional methods"

I put the whistle to my lips and blew as hard as I could, and the high pitched noise erupted from the whistle and the sound appeared to ripple through the trees.

A few minutes later we could feel rumbling and saw a large black horse and slightly smaller brown one coming toward us. When they got to us, Natalie looked surprised at the pair of steeds and reached out to touch the black one.

The horse jerked it's head at her and snorted, causing Natalie to jump back. I laughed a little "that would be Rex, my horse" I nodded at the brown horse "that's Regina you can ride her."

I mounted up and Natalie awkwardly scrambled on to the saddle, "this might not be the best time to say this but…" she said after she managed to get in the saddle "I don't know how to ride a horse." I looked at her, plastered a maniacal grin on my face, turned back, cracked my reins, and said "you don't need to, just hold on for dear life" and we shot through the forest.

**Oooooooookay this was shorter than I had originally planned, but I needed to get something out… and no one has gotten the reference from chapter 4 yet, that honorable mention is still up for grabs.**


	7. the town of Archon

**I'm baaaack, sorry about the filler chapter last time it was just getting too long to put in the plot points that I will put in this chapter (warning: there will be alchohol this chapter". Also, no one has yet found the reference in ch4 keep on looking.**

**Natalie's P.O.V**

We finally got to our destination after an hour of me, as he said 'holding on for dear life'. It was an average sized village with a large gate out front accompanied by a gruff lean guard clad in iron armor.

Scyrus slid off his horse and walked up to the guard. "been a long time." The guard said, Scyrus nodded "that it has." The guard broke into a big smile and picked Scyrus up in a hug, "how have you been brother!" Scyrus laughed "same as usual" the guard put Scyrus down. He looked at me "Natalie this is Mike, my brother"

Once we got inside the village Scyrus pulled me over to a fairly large building, once inside a thick smell entered my nose it wasn't bad it was just… there. It appeared to be a restaurant and the owner stood behind a table wiping it clean with a sponge. He looked to be the same age as Scyrus, if a little younger. Scyrus greeted him with a firm handshake "jayson! How've you been?" jayson laughed "same old, same old. But I see that you're the one that changed" he gestured at me.

**Scyrus P.O.V**

"Jayson, how's about you give her the room key." I said "Natalie, our room is on the top floor." Jayson fished behind the bar and pulled out the intricately carved obsidian key to my room in his inn. He handed it to Natalie "your room is the one with the very impressive looking door".

After Natalie left I leaned close to Jayson "hey, you hear rumors right?" I subtly asked, he looked at me suspiciously "yea… why do you ask?"

"have you heard about anyone hiring mercenaries to hunt down half-bloods?" I asked bluntly. Jayson looked at me confused "why would you… oh, right." I nodded "and I'm not the only one." Jayson looked confused again but then surprise plastered itself across his face "is she…" I stopped him "yes she is, that's how we met" my face was cold and serious "she was being hunted down and I stopped them"

Jayson gulped "there is one guy who might fit your bill." he grabbed a bottle off the shelf behind him and took a long swig. "his name is baron Eric Stormhound, he moved into the old castle a few miles from here" he drank more of the bottle "he actually grew up in the town where you… yea"

This time I looked surprised "there was a survivor?" I put my head in my hands and let out a sigh "that explains quite a lot." I looked up "I should go see if Natalie found the room." I got up from the stool and walked towards the stairway up.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

The room was similar to the one in Scyrus' base, just not as extravagant. The only problem was that there was only one bed… for both of us.

Scyrus walked in, only to turn around and yell downstairs "we'll need to get another bed for Natalie." The owner yelled back "sorry, all of them are being used." followed by a laugh "you don't mind having to cuddle a bit, do ya."

Scyrus grumbled to himself as he walked to the bed and took his leather boots off then checked the bedside clock for the time, it was almost midnight.

When we were both in the bed we heard music and laughing coming from the resturant area. Scyrus fumbled on the nightstand, grabbed his gun, and fired a round into the celing, silencing the noise.

**Sorry for the late chapter, I had a bit of writers block and kind of forced myself to write this. Hope you liked the plot after the filler last chapter (sorry) I hope you like and review, goodbye.**


End file.
